


Shaggy

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Tony is the cutest thing ever- from the tip of his fuzzy tail to the ends of his floppy gray ears.</p><p>(note: I'm marking it complete because it COULD be complete, but who knows, maybe I'll come back to this 'verse some time and add more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Savage Harvest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921158) by [blakefancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier). 



> My partner in crime, Blakefancier, and I had an email conversation that led to her writing a Howard as werewolf fic. In her 'verse, the wolves can't change until puberty.
> 
> But what about wolfcub!Tony! cried I! SO FUZZY. So... here it is, a gratuitous and entirely different 'verse in which Howard is not a werewolf, but Tony is.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Maria said, looking down into the milky blue eyes of the wolf pup wrapped in one of Howard Stark's monogrammed bath towels. The puppy whimpered, yawned toothlessly, and fell asleep.

"Indeed," Jarvis said while neatly putting aside the paraphernalia involved in dedicating a were to the moon goddess of Maria's clan.

Maria stroked the puppy's belly. "So soft. What do we do?" She looked up at Jarvis, her eyes wide and entreating. "Howard mustn't know."

Jarvis sighed. "I have served your family for a hundred years. I will... think of something." He took the bundle of sleeping pup, cradling it in his arms with the ease of experience.

"He won't be able to resist the moon until he's grown." Maria fretted and plucked at the fleece blankets piled about her. She'd craved luxuries and security, but now she looked around unseeing at all the comforts of Stark mansion. "I thought..."

"You thought Howard too old to give you a child, and that if he could, the babe would be at most a voluntary were, like you." Jarvis ran a finger down the pup's blunt snout, letting it suckle on his finger in its sleep.

"Yes. The blood had run so thin in my line." Maria slumped back against the pillows. "Thank heaven Howard's away on business. He was so excited about the baby."

"I can cast a glamour to make others see Master Anthony as a single-skin, but the bond between father and son..." Jarvis looked doubtful. "That tears through all veils."

"Then you shall add an aversion spell, so Howard will stay away from Tony while he's shifted."

"That would be cruel," Jarvis said softly. "For both of them."

Maria picked up a battered brass lamp from the bedside table. Her eyes glowed with a green light deep inside. "Better than the silver and the fire." She rubbed the lamp. "Go and do as I command, Jarvis."

"Mr. Stark might be trusted, madam. He is a good man."

Maria shook her head. "I won't risk it. I saw too many good men and women do horrible things to those who are different. You saw the war, before I was born. You told me the stories. You warned me as a child whenever I left my village that strangers were not to be trusted with who we were."

"Mr. Stark is no stranger. He is your husband."

"Husbands can be cruel, too. I will not risk my Tony," she said fiercely. Her lips curled back to show hints of fang. 

Jarvis bent his head. "As my mistress commands."


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodnight, Moon," Tony said, touching the picture in his favorite book. Jarvis always brought it with him at naptime. It didn't stay in Tony's room with his other books, books about numbers and colors and people and machines and dinosaurs. He liked this book best. Dinosaurs were great, but the moon was real and someday Jarvis said he would get to play in the moonlight. He would run and run and never get tired. Sometimes he had four legs, good for running, but nobody believed him. The moon was his special friend, Jarvis said. The moon would believe him. "GOODNIGHT, MOON!" Tony said, bouncing onto his knees at the thought. 

"What are you doing?" 

Tony froze in surprise. "Nothin', Mamma," he said, cautious because Mamma sounded angry. Things were bad for everyone when Mamma was angry. He didn't know why she was standing in his doorway, with red spots on her cheeks and a green light shining in her eyes.

Mamma never came at naptime. She was too busy. So was Daddy. He wished Daddy wasn't so busy. He didn't really care that Mamma didn't have time for him. She did boring things, and when she did bring him along, he had to dress up in stiff clothes and sit still and be quiet while people talked about helping the unfortunate. He thought they should just give them lucky pieces, like the red and gold speckled stone that Jarvis had given him. Then they'd be fortunate, and they wouldn't need help, the way Tony didn't need help. 

Tony guessed why Mamma was angry. "I wasn't jumpin'!" Jumping on the bed was bad. Bad for the bed, and bad for him, if he fell, but he wouldn't fall. He was three! He wasn't a baby.

Mamma stepped into the room so fast Tony didn't see her move. She took the book from Jarvis's hand, and tore it in half. 

Tony made a noise. He couldn't help it. Mamma never broke anything when she was mad. Even Jarvis looked surprised, and Jarvis was never surprised, not even when Tony hid in the closet to jump out and say 'boo'.

Mamma dropped the pieces of the book. "The moon isn't nice, Tony." Her eyes had gone back to brown and she sat on Tony's bed to pet his hair and hold him close. Too close. But Tony knew better than to push away because then she'd cry and that would be terrible. "The moon is tricky. You can't trust it."

Tony nodded. He didn't understand at all. Jarvis said the moon was his friend, and Jarvis never lied. But he didn't think Mamma lied, either. She got upset a lot and said things, but they were always true, even if they were mean. It was confusing. He tried to make things work out so all the truths would fit together. "The moon is a tricky friend I can't trust?"

"Yes." Mamma smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "You can use the moon, baby, but never rely on it. You have to be strong by yourself. You know..." She smiled and tickled him. "Say it, baby."

"Starks!" Tony giggled. "Starks are made of iron!" 

Jarvis silently picked up the pieces of 'Goodnight, Moon'. Tony didn't pay much attention because Mamma was rocking him and singing him a song in 'talian and it was nice. He yawned and curled up in her lap. When he was bigger, he'd figure out the moon.


End file.
